Beyonne
A Pleasure World located at the center of the Eressa Sector, the world serves as the hub of a trade network and a welcome relief to Imperial soldiers and navy crewmen from across the Eressa Sector. While raising its own units in the form of the, self-proclaimed, "Infamous" Beyonnian Dragoons, it mainly serves as a pivot for the supply lines and shipping routes running through Eressa. History Macharian Crusade As the Macharian Crusade expanded from Tirithond and the fronts spread apart, the need for a central bridgehead and supply reloading point became clear. Selected for its central location, relatively habitable climate and lack of sentient life, Beyonne was quickly outfitted with vast depot halls and numerous space ports in order to redirect imperial supplies towards Macharius' forces. Eventually, Beyonne would be a victim of its success, as more forward bases took up its role. Instead, the planet became a frequent host for soldiers on leave, as it was secure and far away from the front. The soldiers brought their thrones and attracted the various shades of the entertainment industry, leading to the foundation of many dynasties of business owners that exist to this day. Macharian Heresy When the Crusade collapsed, Beyonne opted to take a neutral stance, fueled by the desire to court both sides for profit and the lack of a dedicated defense force. This truce was repeatedly broken both by in- and outside forces, only to be reestablished with the aid of mercenaries or their own militia. Sieges of Draydon Hold A massive fortress equipped with powerful anti-orbit weaponry, Draydon Hold would be overtaken by a faction of pro-imperial supporters at the beginning of the Heresy, consisting mainly of members of the Commissariat and the Planetary Defense Force. Fearing the unwanted attention this would attract, the planet's governor employed the aid of the 45th Vanrom Artillery regiment, which had turned to mercenary life, to bombard the fortress. Severely damaged, the entire faction holding it was eliminated and the incident marked off as the work of 'rebels' in official records. While now nearly useless, the fortress was bought by a mysterious organization and reconstructed. No one could tell for sure where they gained their funds from or what their goal was, but after only a few decades, a fight broke out within Draydon Hold, causing a fire that, once again, destroyed large parts of the facility. The officials never found out what exactly happened within the halls of the fortress, but decided that may be for the better. Imperium Returns Eventually, the imperial forces sent out to reclaim the Eressa Sector reached Beyonne and found it quick on accepting its new rulers. While many officials were brought to justice for their apathy during the Heresy, the underlying powers remained the same and little changed on Beyonne, mainly the formation of the Beyonnian Dragoons as part of the planet's tithe. Culture Beyonne's social hierarchy is clear and divided by wealth, with roughly 0.75% of the population controlling about 95% of the whole planet's monetary reserves. The divide is also phyiscal, with the majority of wealthy individuals living in gated communities protected by private security companies. Laws enable these to regard trespassing as a severe offense and use lethal violence to retaliate. Even the lowest worker in one of Neo Paradis' casinos is still considered, and considers himself, miles above the dock laborers of Port Elys. The broad masses live in uniform hab-blocks with little more than standard, company-issued furniture and clothing, spending their meager wage on food and other necessities. The incentive to work hard is strong, for the examples of those rising through social ranks are numerous and greatly exploited by the government's propaganda. Government The families hailing from the initial settles, soldiers and depot clerks keep a jealous watch over what they regard as their inheritance and despite the fact that they now manage casinos and clubs instead of weapon depots has done nothing to deter that feeling. While superficially bowing to the imperial rule, the reality is different. Syndicates and cartels control property, trade and law enforcement and the position of planetary governor is more that of a scapegoat and accountant rather than an actual ruler. Akin to feudal lords, employers are more or less free to treat their workers as they see fit, though a certain standard has been established to prevent damaging their own reputation or their appeal. Security Public security is in the hand of privately owned companies, some outsourced to firms like Bagge Security Solutions others directly maintained by the larger clubs or theaters. Their main duty is to keep the workers in line and prevent them from entering districts beyond their authorization, but they also keep criminal gangs and underground competition in check. Beyonne Veil Dance The Beyonne Veil Dance, a slow, elegant but also highly charged and sensual form of performance art, taught and performed by an elite class of exotic dancers, only those with seven or more years of experience are allowed to perform it. Only they are thought to have the required experience for its elaborate choreography, featuring two or more translucent veils (high end venues use veils with metallic thread made of real gold) and careful timing, covering and uncovering parts of the dancer's body in silk and shadow. Watching a properly performed Veil Dance is described as an almost unspeakably erotic experience, despite the fact that at least one of the Dance Guilds requires its members to swear oaths of total celibacy. Those who have performed the Dance correctly for a year are henceforth referred to as "Mistresses of the Veil". Burning Serpent Dance Found only in the less-esteemed establishments of Beyonne such as Port Elys' Coffin District or various bars outside of the high society's gated communities, the Burning Serpent Dance is entertainment for the common man or woman. Raunchy, impulsive and mostly lacking clearly defined rules, it has been invented as a homage to the Veil Dance, but has since developed into its antithesis. Many Mistresses of the Veil aware of its existence openly despise it, some going so far as to try and have it officially prohibited. However, it remains ever popular among workers and soldiers and provides a source of income for countless women of the lower class. Gang Life Over the centuries, the planet's stiff social structure has produced a layer of malcontents. Often the sons and daughters of the countless workers, they gather or are recruited into existing gangs and escape their every day life by participating in illegal racing or causing mayhem in the wealthier districts. Wearing distinctively bright colors on their clothes and vehicles, serious offenses are rare and typically employed against other gangs. These fights are graciously overlooked by the authorities as long as they do not impact the profit margin of their employers. Notable Persona * Eseoghene Masson - Currently holding the position of Planetary Governor, Eseoghene is little more than a front, a possible scapegoat put in place by the syndicate's and cartels of Beyonne to take responsibility towards the Administratum. A daughter of the Masson Family, a minor clan keen on advancing their importance, Eseoghene is not particularly gifted aside from outstanding physical beauty and would rather indulge in fine foods, wines and entertainment than to actively attempt to rule. It is these traits that make her perfectly suited for her current position. * Shenhua Bao Zhu - A loosely guarded secret, the Archivist Inquisitor hails from Port Elys' Coffin District and was rumored to be a member of the Yellow River Grrrls before attaining a position as freight supervisor on one of the orbital dock platforms and eventually being recruited by Inquisitor Addam Pyne into his retinue. After Pyne's death, she traversed the sector herself for half a decade before settling at Watch Fortress Malepertus, tending to the Deathwatch's archives and managing her network of spies and informants. * Su King Son- 'A well regarded "Mistress of the Veil" from Port Elys she overcame a hard childhood through natural intelligence,beauty and work ethic. Beginning her formal dance training at age fifteen She has spent the last fifteen years earning the coveted title she now carries. This dancer/choreographer now divides her time between the Hive Club and the Valtorf Hotel Theater and among those who know her, it is rumored that she is one of Inquisitor Zhu's agents, and though she never confirmed this rumor, a few stagehands have reported seeing a Rosette hidden in her dressing room. *'Arch Bishop Thawan Fu- Yin- overseer of the Beyonne Diocese he lives and works within the grounds of the the Great Beyonne Cathedral- guiding the souls of the humans within the Diocese through a small army of priests and aides. While he preaches against the excess of his homeworld, he is known to indulge in it from time to time, He has been seen gambling at the Golden Hind Casino and watching dance performances at the Valtorf Hotel, easily recognized despite attempts at disguise. * Feel Free To Add Your Own Notable Locations Neo Paradis Built into the somewhat sarcastically named former main depot, Neo Paradis is Beyonne's largest city, containing over twenty five million citizens. It contains the most famous parts of the planet's entertainment industry, such as the Hive ''Club & Casino and the Valtorf Hotel. The glittering nightlife is reserved for those with the necessary funds, though. Surrounded by a ring of factories and hab-blocks, Neo Paradis' myriads of workers are only tolerated guests within the secured, walled off surroundings of the night-life districts. The entrance gates are strictly controlled by the security services against those trying to move past their social standing. Lastly, a ring of orbital defense weaponry and even emergency void shields protect the city against assaults from orbit, a leftover from the Crusade that has always been kept well-maintained by Beyonne's ruling class. Known Locations * 'Hive Club & Casino''' - The center of Neo Paradis' nightlife, the club is popular with both planetary natives and visiting Imperial Guard, drawing nearly ten million guests every year. Originally just a shabby, secret night club for the workers of Beyonne, it quickly expanded once the authority on the planet loosened. Now, it has grown to size of several hab-blocks and the owners brag that the club has never once closed its doors, remaining open twenty eight hours a day since it was opened nearly two centuries ago. They also claim the legendary "Beyonne Veil Dance" performed in venues across the planet, was invented here, a fact the casino debates over with the * Valtorf Hotel - Originally the commissariat of the planet, it was quickly taken over by soldiers and workers after Beyonne was left to its own devices during the Heresy. For this back story, it has become the most popular (and exclusive) Hotel on the planet, enjoying the protection of the planetary governors for decades and therefore surviving repeated attempts to bring the building back to its original purpose ever since Beyonne has pledged itself nominally to the Imperium. The prices demanded for a single room are exorbitant, narrowing the clientele to nobles, Chartist Captains and high ranking officers of the Navy or the Militarum. * Golden Hind Casino - Owned and operated by the Rogue Traders of House Decebal, many of the more established business owners regard with a high degree of contempt for its overly pompous style and upstart nature. How successful it will be remains yet to be seen, but it has become a frequent location for those not wealthy enough to get into the more noble clubs. Known Gangs On top of the children of the masses of workers, some gangs of Neo Paradis are also lead by the heirs of the large businesses, seeking to escape their formulated lifestyle and the pre-determined path set by their parents. These are on notoriously bad terms with their 'regular' counterparts. * Thunder Devils - The largest gang on the entire planet, they are the origin of the similarly nicknamed regiment of the Dragoons. * Golden Boys - Sons of the rich, they are by far the least in numbers and constantly suffer from the assaults of other gangs. The fact they have the security men of their parents to call upon has done nothing to reduce these incidents. *'Black Tiger Crew'- named for a legendary animal once said to hunt in the forests and jungles of Beyonne, these gangers emulate the Black Tiger as closely as they can, using knives in close combat while high ranking members wear gloves based on Lightning Claws both as status symbols and weapons. Despite their secretive nature- their calling card is well known- a stylized paw and crossed claw marks. * * Feel Free To Add Your Own Port Elys Less esteemed than Neo Paradis, Port Elys is favored by soldiers, mercenaries and navymen for exactly that casualty. Largest space port of the planet, it is overseen by a cartel of dock and warehouse owners that work in conjunction with the chartist captains traveling the sector. Rather isolated, thousands of miles long inter-continental highways and train lines connect it to the other cities of Beyonne, breeding grounds for gangs of bikers made up of the worker's offspring. These are in return origin of the Beyonnian Dragoons. * Manyuu Racing Track - Port Elys governors, unable to compete with Neo Paradis' lavish night life, have instead opted to make the best of the violent urges of their youths and founded the Manyuu Racing Track, venue of the Beyonne's prominent racing scene. Divided into several leagues, the actual facilities compete in size with a small continent and feature ground, air and water tracks. Many youths join a gang simply to develop the skills necessary to compete on the Manyuu Track, but among thousands, only a select few ever make it. * Coffin District - Nicknamed after the millions of imperial corpses being gathered here during the Crusade, it has since turned into a lawless, underclass mirror of Neo Paradis. Filled with shabby bars, dubious night clubs, filthy brothels and drug caves, there is nothing here a honorable citizen would seek. *'Yellow River'- Only two species still live in these polluted waters One is the "Beyonne Sawtooth" a predatory fish known to attack and consume anything that they see or smell, stripping it to the bone in only minutes. The other is a species of algae that feeds off the toxins and chemicals that constantly pour into the river. Known Gangs Much more than any other city, Port Elys is the home to countless gangs. Some have been in existence for decades, while others can not even hold their grown for a single week. * 4 Dragons - One of oldest gangs, dating back to the beginning of the Heresy, they have since transcended their role as criminals and hold close ties with the Manyuu Racing League. Many pilots are former gang members. Despite what one would expect, they refrain from applying their 'business tactics' to their competition, as their champion's skill is often more than sufficient to beat it. * Yellow River Grrls - An all-female biker gang, they draw their numbers from the Coffin District, where most women end up in more or less pleasant professions of the red light districts. Named after the polluted stream of water running through the district, they guard their territory with outmost ferocity and make an income with danemoney and drug trafficking. * Feel Free To Add Your Own Kyreigne/City E6-05 Originally a mere agricultural settlement, City E-605 was never successful in its early years. Beyonne's soil was not ideal and many failed harvests led to the eventual desertion and near abandonment of the complex. However, the Ecclesiarchy found an eager audience in the desperate farmers and soon, E6-05 was the city with the most attended sermons on the planet. The Sector Synod eventually renamed the city to Kyreigne. Great Beyonne Cathedral Built as a small church when Beyonne was made the center of a Diocese, it has greatly expanded over the centuries as various Ecclesiarchy officials throughout the Sector attempted to show their own wealth and power to their citizens and each other. While The Cathedral is the Headquarters of the Diocese that bears its name it serves little practical purpose, the vast labyrinthine structure sits largely empty and ignored- as it has been for centuries, to the frustration of the Bishops and priests who have called the Cathedral ground home. House Decebal Headquarters A vast office complex, countless scripts and servitors handle the day to day affairs of the Rogue Trader family. Many of those who fail to become direct heirs or do not wish to be involved in the more dangerous ventures find their place in these halls. Draydon Hold A fortress built centuries ago, not long after the planet's conquest by Lord Solar Macharius, it was nearly destroyed more than a dozen times but was always rebuilt, resulting in a strange, mismatched but still imposing architecture. Today it serves as both the center of government and the Headquarters of the sector's Departmento Munitorum. Still a functional fortress its vast armories and storehouses can withstand a year long siege, an event it has faced more than once. Uro Farm Owned by House Decebal, this farm located in Beyonne's Southern Hemisphere is the only place where these exotic fruit can be found. Uro fruit, discovered by a House Decebal member on one of their campaigns, was driven extinct elsewhere but the few remaining seeds were planted on Beyonne, House Decebal holds a monopoly on them, selling them and dishes with Uro Fruit as ingredients at the Golden Hind. Military "Infamous" Beyonnian Dragoons There are also those displaying continued discontent with the Beyonne's rule. Most commonly, these are the cities youths, which band together with others of their kin and form gangs of bikers and semi-criminals. Roaming the nightly streets, they escape their drab homes with the use of colorful clothes and vehicles. Formerly treated as outright criminals, they are now possible recruits for the Astra Militarum. Upon reaching the age of 16, those unwilling to let go of their lifestyle are drafted into the regiments of the Beyonnian Dragoons. Receiving basic training, weapons and equipment- favoring Carbines, autopistols and various bladed weapons. The Dragoons are a fast-paced assault force, favoring encirclement or hit & run tactics to their advantage. The overwhelming majority of the Dragoons modifies their uniforms, machines and equipment in the field, leading to a strained relationship with both the Departmento Munitorium and the Mechanicum. The Dragoons are noted to be fiercely independent and notoriously insubordinate, as such they usually deployed far ahead of heavier, less mobile units as scouts and pathfinders. Each regiment is drafted from a either a single large or several allied gangs, as pooling men with formerly differing loyalties has proven disastrous in the field. This also leads to all-male and all-female regiments, with the latter being fewer but often even more violent. Known Regiments * 1st (and last) Beyonnian Dragoons - A regiment combined from several different gangs, authorities thought that the common ground of fighting wars would bury old differences. Severely mistaken, the regiment proved inoperable and suffered a severe defeat on their first deployment. Afterwards, it was broken up, the soldiers instead drafted into a penal legion for their insubordination. * 24th "Thunder Devils" - Repeatedly reinforced with members from their home gang, the 24th has faced the brink of disorganization several times, but prevailed nonetheless. They are the closest a Dragoon regiment comes to professional soldiers for exactly that reason, its many veterans taking it upon themselves to guide their younger peers. *'28th "Darkfangs" ' named for a poisonous snake found in Beyonne's coastal regions, the 28th favor jackets and rifle slings made in imitation of the creature's distinct patterns while those who can afford it wear the tanned skins themselves, often as belts, gloves or jackets. * 36th This newly founded unit is currently fighting as part of the ongoing campaign in the Yaelea System, drawn from several smaller gangs, the regiment has struggled with old rivalries from time to time but has proven itself in the troubled Shyrat region, using their mobility to great effect, travelling where tanks and armored vehicles cannot. * Feel Free To Add Your Own Quotes Feel Free To Add Your Own Category:Eressa Sector Category:Worlds Category:Imperium